All My Love
by Sailor Earth Selestina118
Summary: Gabriel has an experience with a woman that he will never forget. Gabriel/OC R/R! Enjoy!


**Title:** All My Love**  
Author:** Selestina118  
**Pairings:** Gabriel/OC**  
Characters:** Gabriel and an OC**  
Rating:** Mature**  
Warnings:** Sexual Interactions**  
Spoilers: **None  
**Word Count:** 3,818**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Gabriel "Sylar" Gray or Heroes. Please don't sue me. :D Thanks!**  
Prompt:** Gabriel loses his virginity! (LOL I had to go there!) If you pick this plot, you do not have to be sexually explicit if you don't want to. Whatever makes you comfortable! Explain how, where, and to who he gives it up to. Please include warning for whatever reason!**  
****Author's Notes: **This is kind of my first time writing a sex scene . . . I've written something of the sort before, but it definitely wasn't as long as this. I tried to keep it more artsy than raw, but there are only so many ways that you can say things. XD This is for the August fic challenge on sylargabriel at livejournal prompted by lacrymosastar. There will be more notes after the fic. :D Enjoy!!

* * *

**All My Love**

She entered his world like a flash of blinding light in a world filled with darkness. She just appeared in the doorway of his watch shop, perfect as he always imagined. Gabriel never realized that she was the one whom he sought since he was born. She was his and his alone.

It began like any other dull day. A dark, quiet existence in the watch shop that he had been delegated to keep after with his father's death. He worked on the day's orders and a few of his personal pieces. He had just began on a timepiece left to him by his father. It was barely put together – just a face and a few very small gears, but he was sure that this would be his greatest achievement – the Sylar watch.

It wasn't even noon as she entered into his shop – the day barely broken over the city. He turned and formally greeted her as he would any customer, "May I help you?" He didn't even realize what those words would lead to, the weight that they would carry as she walked, no, not walked – processed into his little hole.

As she took off her large sunglasses and replaced them with small wire frames, he saw her dark, deep eyes for the first time. They were filled with the weight of the world, mirroring his every emotion. His every need. She walked over to him with a purpose – it was destiny. One moment to set off a chain of events that would make Gabriel the man that he was to become.

She took off her long leather gloves to reveal natural nails like a cat's claws. Gabriel noticed the watch on her right wrist – a Fossil skeleton with a leather band. He knew from just looking at it that it was in perfect condition – his services were not needed. It was then that she slinked around the back of his chair and sat easily on the corner of his desk.

"Gabriel," she purred. "You need to come with me."

"Wh-what? I can't. I have work that I have to do. I have- . . . How do you know my name?" With two of her long fingers she quieted him.

"Gabriel, I need you to trust me." She gave him a smile that would melt the sun. He instantly felt at ease, but a pang of guilt started to build within him for some unknown reason.

"Where are you going to take me?" he asked nervously.

"We need to go back to my place. I have things that I need to discuss with you." She said as she moved around his back and ghosted her fingers along the hair on the back of his head. A shiver ran down his spine as he took off the watchmaker's glasses and stared up at her with his big, brown eyes. She knew then and there that this was the right decision. She lowered her arms around his shoulders, crossing at his chest and gave him a warm hug. "Gabriel, I know that instinctively you have objections to this, but . . ." She fell silent.

Gabriel didn't know how this would end. He figured badly, since that was always the course of his life, but something about her made him want to trust her. It was a sort of aura, a vibe, that she gave off. For the first time in Gray history, the watch shop remained closed for an afternoon. Never in his lineage had they allowed such a travesty, as they would put it, happen. They dedicated their lives to the watches come rain or snow, or hail nor blow. Gabriel however knew better.

* * *

When they reached her apartment, it was flooded with the light of the city. It was almost identical to Gabriel's own except she had far fewer books and it was definitely not as neat and orderly. With a flick of her wrist, she tossed her flowing capelet onto a nearby chair and offered to take Gabriel's coat. He handed it over and began inspecting the apartment.

"It's . . . cozy, here," Gabriel said nervously as he tried to acclimate to his surroundings. He noticed that she had a nice view of the city from her large, open windows. A place like this would not be cheap. "Do you live here . . . . alone?" he said head slightly bowed, interested in one of her knick knacks, as he looked up at her from behind his glasses.

"Yes, I have for a few years now," she said sadly, but she put on a smile and went to Gabriel. "Come on." She led him to a small bedroom that mirrored the other rooms in its decor. She brought him to the edge of her bed and they just sat there staring at each other for what seemed like forever. She made the first movie bringing her left hand up Gabriel's right arm, resting on the side of his shoulder. Her other hand moved so ever lightly over his cheek as Gabriel closed his eyes and moved into the touch. Slightly she brought her lips to his – as chaste as any kiss could be. For a moment Gabriel gave into it – the feeling of another with him. Him. The watchmaker's son. But as soon as he had a moment to register what was happening, he backed off from her as if he had been shocked.

"I-I'm sorry," Gabriel panted. The woman before him had a concerned look in her eyes. "Whatever they paid you for this, I can give you the same with interest if you want. I-I can't do this."

"No one paid me, Gabriel!" she said, the hurt evident in her voice. "I'm doing this of my own free will. I told you I have something that you need to know, but you need to be able to trust me. I care about you, Gabe." Her eyes pleaded with him. He knew what she was telling him was in earnest, but he didn't know why. Why would this girl randomly show up and act this way? About him?

"I'm sorry, but you can't just come to my shop in the middle of the day demanding what you are . . . . demanding," Gabriel said, indignant, as he got up and proceeded to try to leave.

"Gabriel . . . don't leave! Please," she said, her voice beginning to shake.

"Honestly, what do you know about me? I've never met you before in my life."

"I-I know who you are, who you have been, and who you will become. I know how you couldn't stand the thought of being forced into taking the watch shop over, but how you actually enjoy the peace and quiet because it is so much better than your mother's constant nagging for you to become better than your father. I know you. Please. Just trust me." She took a step closer to him, taking one of his hands in both of hers.

"Have you been stalking me?" Gabriel's eyes narrowed as he looked down at her.

"No. Never." She saw the look in his eyes. "I'm not crazy." With another attempt she tentatively brushed his lips with her own. With every fiber in her being she wished for him to understand and accept this. This time Gabriel indulged in her inviting lips. He still didn't feel that it was right, but this girl – he felt sorry for her. He would stop before it got too far. They moved somehow back into her bedroom and stopped when they bumped into the edge of the mattress. The woman's hands moved to cup Gabriel's cheek and tangle itself in the hair on the back of his neck, ever so slightly dipping past the collar of his shirt. Gabriel found himself wrapping his arms around her back taking in her form into himself. Gabriel broke their kiss for a moment and the woman made a small noise at the loss of their contact.

"What's your name?" he said as he lightly panted.

"You'll find out," she said as she smiled and gave him a wink. She returned to plundering his lips and began working her fingers down and under his sweater vest. Gabriel responded in the kind – loosing himself more and more as each second passed. He really had not realized how much he wanted – needed this. For a moment they split as the sweater vest was ditched and her dress was untied at the back. As soon as they could both were back with each other, the woman parting her lips slightly to let Gabriel in. It was all she wanted.

Gabriel readily responded to the cues and tasted her for the first time. She was sweet and spicy – the aftertaste taste of tea and cream laced her lips. She began unbuttoning the shirt that covered Gabriel and untucking it from his perfectly pressed pants. Gabriel helped her in this motion as they sat down on the fluffy bed. Gabriel moved behind her and lightly kissed her exposed neck as he slowly drew down the zipper of her dress. She threw her head back and nuzzled into him reaching back and ghosting her fingers down every part of his body that she could reach in one fluid motion. She turned back to him and laid kisses all over each part of his head and neck that she could, sucking lightly when she reached the crook between his neck and shoulder. With a moan his shirt and her dress was discarded as she smiled and ran her fingers through the heart shaped chest hair that he sported.

"Did this shape come naturally?" she giggled as he blushed furiously and nodded. Once again she took his chin in a few fingers and kissed him lightly before she crawled up to the top of her bed and placed her glasses onto a nightstand while taking out protection from a small drawer. Gabriel followed her and repeated her motion with the glasses before turning her to face him. He slowly maneuvered her hands up above her head and worshiped every inch of skin that was showing. She arched up into him which gave him a moment to undo the clasp of her bra. Gabriel was amazed at the sight. If this was heaven surely everywhere else could only be hell. He nuzzled his nose into the curves of her chest as she carded her hands through his hair.

They laid like that for a while, each other kissing, licking, and nibbling the curves that were unique to each – soaking each other in, preparing themselves for what was to come. The girl's hands moved slowly down Gabriel's back and dipped below the hem of his slacks. She then moved to his belt and began undoing the buckle. The tug of these movements sent a shock that went to the base of Gabriel. He gasped and she bit her lip and smiled in knowing that she had that kind of effect on him.

Gabriel knelt up over her and finished what she had started. After his pants and underwear had been discarded to the pile of clothes on the floor he then realized just how much she had stripped him down. Not just his clothes were gone, but she now saw everything that was him. Instinctively he wanted to cross his arms over himself, but she prevented him from doing this. She moved up to meet him and whispered in his ear, "Are you okay?" Gabriel nodded. He was obviously ready, but there was still a trepidation about him.

"I've never done this before," Gabriel said in a hushed tone. He wasn't ashamed, but it was definitely an awkwardness that she just took in that emanated from him.

"It's okay," she said as she lightly kissed down his chest and shoulders. She moved him down back over top of her as they both helped her wiggle out of her own underwear and Gabriel rolled the condom onto himself.

"Are you sure about this?" Gabriel asked. It was their last chance if they wanted to walk away. She gave a small nod "yes" as they positioned themselves. Gabriel carefully pushed in, savoring each moment. He watched hear and each inch that he went in, she winced a bit more, but she reassured him that she was fine over and over again. He believe her, until he couldn't move any further. He couldn't believe it. With that moment he trusted in her as she had begged him to do so much in the past hours. He didn't realize, she had been telling the truth all along – she was just like him.

"You-you're-!?" She did not allow Gabriel to speak any further as she captured his mouth in a fierce kiss and bucked up into him, letting out a muffled scream as she bit his lip. From that moment Gabriel and his angel rolled and undulated in time with each other – just existing in that moment. They were the only ones in their little world gasping in pleasure and becoming one with the other's features. Gabriel came first screaming and shuddering in her arms and she held him coming silently herself not long after. Gabriel rolled off and out of her as they both attempted to clean themselves up just a little to be able to lay comfortably with each other.

"I still don't know your name," Gabriel said sadly as his voice reverberated through his chest, tickling her as he carded his fingers through her damp hair. She lay her head on his chest thinking of how to tell him what she knew from the beginning.

With a breath she turned to face him, looking so debauched and handsome. She took him into a hug and recounted from the beginning.

"A few years ago I found that I have, as strange as it may seem, precognitive powers. . . ."

"Wait? So you're a psychic? Like those ones on the corners?" Gabriel gave her a quizzical look.

"No, I am most definitely not one of those frauds," she said giggling. "I was playing the piano one day and the music spoke to me – like in odd flashes. I saw you. But it wasn't you as you are now, it was even further in the future. You were so much different. You were powerful – dangerous." She curled up into him. "I wanted to know more about you, because one thing I see now was truly constant through all time. Your angel eyes." She smiled, looking at him as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Gabriel the angel. As I honed my powers I looked at your life. I grew even more attached, I'm afraid. I knew that I should not have messed with time and events, but I needed to see you before you became what you are destined to be." She became quiet and Gabriel took this time to ask a few questions.

"Wouldn't you seeing me, and us doing this mess up everything that you saw?"

"No, time, destiny, fate, whatever has a way of course correcting itself. What will be will be – it's only the path to milestone points that change."

"Who will I become?"

She pondered on how to tell him. She had to be careful because time and fate were tricky business. It was then that she had an idea. She slid from the warm hold of Gabriel and put on a robe hanging from the back of her bedroom door. She then beckoned to Gabriel to follow her. After putting his boxers back on he found her in a small hallway that held a large piano for the space.

"I never received proper training on how to play the piano. It came pretty naturally."

"That's a gift, as my mother would say," Gabriel said with a blush.

"I'm not the only one with a gift," she retorted as she smiled back up at Gabriel. "Often I play nonsense and they string themselves into melodies that form the flashes that I see. For instance, this is the melody that I play when I see flashes of you as you are now." She began playing a sweet, melancholic tune. There was an air of sadness to it, but also hope. Simplicity in it's airy, melodic notes. Gabriel closed his eyes and let the sound in. She was right, it was very him and it spoke to him bringing up his past and where he was now. Every family tie flooded into him. Every issue that he had faced between and with his father and mother. It was his story in music. She finished up and looked at him smiling.

"I like it, too. It's sweet, like you," she said and she ran her hand up Gabriel's arm. "Okay, this one is for your future." She took to the piano this time playing in a very high energy manner. She pounded into the keys and it almost resembled a hard rock ballad. As much as it could, being played on a classical piano, that is. It was dark, no doubt. Actually, it was very animalistic and primal. Gabriel was entranced by this one as well, and it shook him to the core. In all of it's dissonant notes, he liked it a lot. A darkness stirred behind Gabriel, one that laid dormant for as long as he had lived. He always knew that it was there, but he was who he was. He still identified with the first song, but she had pegged him yet again. This was a learning experience for Gabriel, this song wanted him to tear himself apart. It made him scared. It made him feel weak. Finally, she came to an end, slightly out of breath and shaking.

"As you can see, it's definitely not a happy little tune. Your thirst to prove yourself comes out. You, edged on by your past, follows a path to glory and godliness." Gabriel just looked at her.

"This can't be true. I . . . Could I really become like that?" He sat down on the piano bench next to her.

"Could you?" she said as she looked at him darkly. "As I said before, I saw something in you there that was still present today. It was beautiful, Gabriel . . . I couldn't help but become entranced in it." With a smile she moved a bit of stray hair out of his eyes and traced the edges of the left side of his face. "This is what I was talking about. This is the song that is part of you forever. It happens to be my favorite of the three," she said with a small smile as she took out a piece of sheet music. She began playing softly as if the music was meant to be just a whisper of life. Whispers towards a place of light in the darkness. Gabriel found himself intrigued, as ever so slowly the music built in tone. It was telling a story that he couldn't understand, but did at the same time. It was soulful and as it built into a crescendo it was as if the angels themselves were weaving the music in and out, surrounding him and encasing him in a protective bubble of notes.

As soon as the music topped off, it slowed down to it's whisper, a whisper of his soul. The song came to a low, lovely, and peaceful halt. Gabriel found that he had tears from the song even though he did not realize that he had been weeping because he was so entranced by it. He just put his head down and fumbled with the hem of his boxers. "Where did you get this beautiful music?"

"I told you," she said bring his head back up. "It came from me, I just play and this is what came out. I usually play by ear, but this struck me so that I just had to write it down to make it corporeal." Gabriel took the piece of paper that held the song.

"You still haven't told me . . . ." he said quietly. With this she got up and gathered their clothes. Handing Gabriel's off to him she found what she needed to say.

"You need to go." Gabriel looked up at her not sure he was hearing this.

"But everything that you showed me? Everything that we did?" It broker her heart having to do this.

"Gabe, you need to do this for me. Please." She sat down next to him as he slowly began putting his clothes back on. "I told you that the universe course corrects, but there were things that I didn't look at – things I didn't see. I don't want our futures messed up." Gabriel got up and she walked him to the door. "Please" was all she said to him.

"I want to be with you, get to know you," he pleaded with her as he stood before her front door.

"Gabriel, we will meet again – you can be sure of it. I just hope that you will accept me when we do cross paths again. For now you must have faith. Look at today as your personal ray of light. Keep at it, Gabe. It may frustrate you, but keep at it. I'll be there when you close your eyes, when you are frustrated that you are stuck in the watch shop day in and day out." She looked into his wide, wanting eyes and forced herself to do what she must. She took his face in her hands sweetly for one more time and kissed him, pouring all of herself into the kiss.

Gabriel couldn't believe what was happening. He had finally found someone who cared for him truly and she said they couldn't be together. With her kiss he felt the pain that she had at their departing, but he also felt the hope that she pleaded for him to have for the future. He knew right then and there that she was his personal angel. Breaking the kiss slowly and shuddering with their emotion Gabriel opened the door.

"What can I call you at least?" He needed to put some kind of a name to his angel.

She gave a thought and smiled ever so slightly as she responded, "Sora." With that Gabriel left to go on with his insignificant, as he would call it, life. He kept his Sora close to his heart knowing that one day her vision would come true and they would meet again. She was the ray of light.

Sora sat down as the door closed and began playing a serene, melancholic tune. As it floated through her, she saw what would come for them. She did not write this song down because the future is not set in stone. With that last of the quiet notes she finished with a single tear knowing that everything would turn out alright.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** So that's it. :D

Just a note on Sora – I have been writing this for a good week or so now, pretty much since the prompt was first mentioned. I just rolled with my ideas. It started with my Sylar muse just telling me "Give Gabe a good time". . I was like "How am I supposed to get a girl with him?" and the response that my Sylar muse in my mind gave me was "I'll take care of it." x.x Real reassuring. Well, this girl just popped into my mind. After a while of writing, I decided to look back at some of my other fics and there were two instances in a previous music fic meme that this girl seemed to have appeared with Gabriel. At least I think it seemed to be her. I hadn't named her before, since in memes I typically don't name the original characters. So, if you want to see what happens after this, you could read the short ficlets at my journal (Both should be in the second music fic meme on the first page).

Then I had the issue of how she knew all about him. Easily I went to precognition. She was supposed to be an abstract artist, but that was too close to Isaac for my liking and dreams would be too close to other characters. Then I just happened to be listening to a CD that I had burned ages ago while trying to figure out how for them to actually do the deed, and the answer came to me. She would use music!! :D

Now for my goodies – the music from the fic (In order):

Hakkai's Theme from Gensomaden Saiyuki – This was in the mix of the CD that I was listening to. This song always reminded me of Gabriel and I thought, "Hey, why not have three different songs for the different flashes of time that Sora had seen?

"Animal I Have Become" by Three Day's Grace – It was so hard for me to pick a specific song for Sylar. I went back to this because it has been used so much, and I think the first YouTube Sylar tribute that I had watched was with this song, so it is the defining Sylar song in my mind

"Sora" from The Vision of Escaflowne: The Movie – This has always been one of my favorite songs and I thought it was fitting to give it to my favorite character. :D I can always listen to this song over and over again.

"Broken Wings" from .hack/SIGN – This was a bit of an afterthought because I was almost finished with the fic and this came on my iPod that was on shuffle. This is another song that I always liked and thought that it would fit perfectly as an end piece for this fi.


End file.
